In the Storm
by Zucchini999
Summary: Jackson Overland attends Burgess high school and Elsa Winters is transferring to Burgess high school. Jack gets kidnapped and is told to get Elsa away from her bodyguards so that his kidnappers can kidnap her. Will he be able to get her alone so he can help kidnap her? Or will Elsa refuse to be alone with him? High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Watch where you're going!" one person yelled.

"Oi!" said another.

He still continued to run. He was being chased. He didn't know what for but he knew something bad would happen to him if he was caught. He saw a fire escape and climbed up. He continued onto the roof and ran to the other side, where he jumped onto that roof and went down the fire escape on the far side. He climbed down to the ground and ran back the way he came. He slowed down to a walk and pulled his hood up. He crossed the road and glanced behind him and saw one of his pursuers.

"THERE HE IS!"

"WELL! GO GET HIM!"

He ran and as he ran, his hood came down, revealing his white hair. What did I do wrong? Why are they chasing me? he thought. He saw a side street and turned. He was halfway before he realised that this street had four different entry/exit points, like a cross, and that he was running towards the middle. He slowed down and looked to his left and right. He was trapped. He had made a foolish mistake and it had cost him. His pursuers were coming from all directions. Why do they seem to have done this before? he thought. The people behind him had reached him and they knocked him out cold.

* * *

"Wake up!" someone ordered.

"Wh... where am I?" he asked.

"What is your name?" the same person demanded.

"My name? My name is Jackson. Jackson Overland but everyone calls me Jack!" Jack answered, scared.

"Well, Jackson, don't worry. No harm will come to you if you do everything we say but if you do anything we don't like, plenty of harm will come!" he warned.

"Where am I? Please, answer me! Where am I?" Jack pleaded.

"Right now, you're sitting in a dark room. Other than that, you don't need to know," he answered sardonically.

He walked to Jack and blindfolded him. He then proceeded to tie Jack's hands behind his back and led him to another place.

"Sit down!" Jack's captor hissed.

Jack sat down on a chair that he couldn't see and his hands were yanked upwards and he was pulled to the back of the chair. His hands were separated from his back by the back of the chair.

"Who's this?" a female voice asked as a door slammed.

"This is Jackson Overland. He is the star ice hockey player for his high school," his captor answered.

There was a few moments silence before the woman spoke again.

"Which high school do you attend, Jackson?"

"Why did you bring me here? I haven't done anything wrong!" Jack exclaimed.

SMACK! The woman smacked Jack across his face.

"I asked where you attended high school!" she snapped.

"I attend Burgess high school. Please tell me why you brought me here!" Jack pleaded.

The woman sighed and the chair Jack was sitting on was raised slightly. Something was put over Jack's mouth so he couldn't talk. The chair was raised even more.

"Such a shame. A talented young man like you should be playing for a college at least. Well, if you had've lived that long anyway," she said.

WHAT? THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME? What did I do! Jack tried to scream out but it was muffled. The woman laughed and Jack was carried off, still on the chair. He was carried outside, where he could smell the sea. The chair bonked against something and Jack realised that the man carrying the chair was about to drop him into the water, where he would drown.

"Wait! Don't drop him yet!" the woman shouted.

She tore the gag off Jack's mouth and interrogated him further.

"What do you know of a girl named Elsa?"

"I have never heard of a girl named Elsa! She doesn't go to my school unless she's a transfer student or she goes to a different school or she's not in my age-group!" Jack answered.

"She doesn't go to your school. She goes to Arendelle high but she watches every game that you play. In school and out of school. You're her favourite hockey player!" the man responded.

Jack was stunned. Someone he didn't know watched every game that he played. What's more, he never even knew. He was someone's favourite hockey player! Exiting as that was, it was hard to believe. Why would he be someone's favourite hockey player? Why would someone watch every game he played?

"Why did you bring me here?" Jack asked after a few moments silence.

"She's transferring to your school but it's not because of you. We want her but as her family is rich, she has her own personal bodyguard so we can't get to her. We want you to gain her trust, take her on a date without her bodyguard so we can kidnap her," the woman answered.

"What if I don't?" Jack asked.

"You'll face the consequences!" the man holding the chair said.

The chair was brought back onto the boat and Jack was able to get off but he was locked up in the brig of the ship. He waited for so long that he fell asleep in the corner of his cell. Jack woke up when the door to his cell opened. He was led, more pushed than anything, off the boat. Jack looked back and realised it was actually a yacht. He ran back to his house, hoping that his mum and sister hadn't realised that he was gone. He walked into the apartment and...

"Hey Jack. You're home later then usual, what happened?" his mother asked.

Jack laughed and then said "I took a wrong turn and surprisingly, ran into one of my friends and we started talking and when he said that he had to go, I looked around and I must've walked further than I realised and nothing was familiar so I backtracked until I was sure of where I was and, here I am!" Jack lied.

"Be more careful next time, Jack. I don't want you to be kidnapped!" she scolded.

"Yes Mum. I will be more careful in the future," Jack said, exasperated.

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to shift schools, Father," Elsa asked.

"Arendelle high was not doing good for your grades. You are to well known there. Also, your safety was at risk, we can't risk losing you because you know all the companies secrets. If you were to be kidnapped, and there are people trying to kidnap you, you would give away everything just to stay alive," her father answered.

"Anna isn't shifting schools!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Your sister, though she is well known, doesn't know any secrets therefore she isn't going to be kidnapped. You know secrets, you get kidnapped. That is just how it is in this world!" her father remarked.

Elsa sighed and, maintaining her perfect posture, she picked up her school bag and made her way outside, where her bodyguard and chauffeur were waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Winters, this will be your new home group. These are your classmates for maths, science, SOSE and English. For the electives, the other subjects, some of these people will be in your class, as well as students from other home groups. You will be expected to..." the teacher, Mr Bannister, started.

"I know. Arendelle high has the exact same standard as Burgess. You need not remind me of things I already know about schools!" Elsa interrupted.

She turned on her heel and made her way to an empty desk. She sat down next to a boy with white hair.

"Class, this is Elsa Winters. She is a transfer student from Arendelle high. This man is her bodyguard. Please pay him no attention!" Mr Bannister introduced.

"Hey, Elsa. I'm Jack pleased to meet you!" Jack said.

"We may be sitting next to each other but I am not pleased to meet you or anybody in this room. You are merely my acquaintance and a classmate. Nothing more. Nothing less. Is that clear?" Elsa snapped.

"Man is she posh!" someone yelled.

Elsa located the speaker. She glared at him and he hurriedly averted his gaze. The bell rang and everyone hurried to get to the next class. Elsa looked at her timetable. Italian. Oh god! She could speak fluently and could probably teach the teacher.

"Buongiorno! Mi chiamo Miss D'Onghia. Come stai?" Miss D'Onghia said.

"Sto cosi cosi. E tu?" Elsa responded.

Everyone looked at her. No one could figure out how she knew what the teacher was saying.

"What? Miss D'Onghia just said good morning, introduced herself and then asked us how we were and you don't bother to answer her. At least I said I was feeling okay and asked her 'and you?' What do the teachers teach you here? Or do you just not listen?" Elsa criticised.

"Come ti chiami?" Miss D'Onghia asked.

"Mi chiamo Elsa Winters!" Elsa replied.

"Quanti anni hai, Elsa?" the teacher asked.

"Ho diciassette anni. E tu? Quanti anni hai?" Elsa said.

"Ho ventinove anni. Quando e il tuo compleanno?" the teacher continued.

"Il mio compleanno e il sette febbraio!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Can someone just tell me what just happened?" some guy shouted.

"The teacher asked me 'What is you name?' I replied 'My name is Elsa Winters!' 'How old are you, Elsa?' 'I am seventeen years old. And you? How old are you?' 'I am twenty nine years old. When is your birhtday?' 'My birthday is on the seventh of February!' That is what was said!" Elsa answered, frustrated.

For the rest of the double lesson, Miss D'Onghia tought them greetings and some feelings. At regular intervals, Elsa said "Scheiße!" which is German for shit. As the teacher didn't know what Elsa said, Miss D'Onghia asked her what it meant and Elsa kept saying that it meant good. Some teachers were just plain stupid. At last! The was 10:30 and they were free to move to their next lesson. For Elsa, it was performing arts. She got their and everyone was taking off their shoes and the teacher asked Elsa to remove hers so the carpet didn't get dirty. Elsa complied but as she stood up again, her eyes looked up and she saw a boy. A certain boy that was in her Italian class. A certain boy that was in her home group. A certain boy with white hair that introduced himself to her. A certain boy called Jack. She moved to the rest of the class ans sat down.

"Well everyone, welcome back to school. I hope you've had a good day today. My name is Mrs Marston-Kleeman but you can call me Mrs MK. As many of you don't know each others names we will play games that involve using names. Please stand up and we begin!" Mrs MK said.

* * *

Jack was surprised. Elsa was in two of his electives. He wondered if she was in his HPE, Health and Physical Education, class after recess. They played a game where you have to throw a ball around and say the person's name you were throwing it to. They played games like that for the single lesson. The bell rang at 11:15 for the start of recess. Jack asked if Elsa would like to hang out with him and his friends but Elsa said no. At 11:35 the bell rang for the end of recess and the start of the next lesson. Jack rushed to his locker and grabbed his sports gear. He went down to the gym and got changed. Sure enough, Elsa was there and she was in really expensive running clothes. _Why is she in all of my classes?_ Jack thought and he was sure the Elsa thought the same about him. At least it gave him a chance to start gaining her trust for the people that kidnapped him. The teacher was Miss Roselt and she let them play a free for all dodge ball and Jack won because he got everyone out and didn't get out himself. At 1'o'clock they were allowed to change back into their school uniform and at 1:05, the bell rang for lunch. Jack and Elsa ran to their lockers and grabbed their lunch.

"Wanna hang out with me and my friends, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"No. As I said at recess, I do not want to be anywhere near you. So why do you keep asking me to 'hang out' with you and your friends?" Elsa snapped.

"I thought I would be nice and because I saw you sitting alone in the canteen area. Look, Elsa, we have every class together and there is nothing we can do about it. If you don't want to be here, then why did you transfer here in the first place?" Jack said.

"My father wanted me here. Arendelle high was not doing me good. My father thought it might improve my grades if I went here and obviously, he did not think there would be imbeciles like you at this school. Now, if you don't mind, I don't want to speak to you anymore!" Elsa stated.

As Elsa walked away, Jack whispered dammit under his breath. His friends came up behind him and chided him for taking so long. Jack shut and locked his locker and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At 1:50 the bell rang for the end of lunch and Elsa was glad because she was feeling slightly lonely. She checked her timetable. Maths with Ms Dowling. She glanced sideways and saw Jack taking out his maths book and closing his locker. She grabbed her pencil case, planner, reading book and her maths book before she shut her locker and put her keys for the padlock on her locker in her pocket. She sat in the same spot as she sat in home group. Jack was sort of stunned that she sat next to him again but she paid no notice of him.

"Alright class. This term we are going to study some different topics. Perimeter and area, fractions and percentage if we get time. Now, if you would please follow me, we need to get textbooks!" Ms Dowling instructed.

The class followed Ms Dowling into the science area where the science and maths textbooks were kept. As she was also their science teacher, they also got their science textbooks. They each grabbed a science textbook and a maths text book and lined up at the desk to scan them.

"Miss Winters, is this your first day here?" Ms Dowling asked.

"Yes but I'm not sure why we need two breaks. Surely only a lunch break is needed?" Elsa said.

"The students actually like the two breaks. It gives them more time to talk to their friends plus it gives them time to eat food and we all know that boys complain when their feeling hungry!" Ms Dowling said.

Elsa shrugged and when every student had their textbooks scanned, Ms Dowling herded them up to the classroom and the maths lesson had officially started.

At 3:20 the bell rang for the end of the day. Ms Dowling reminded them about their maths homework sheets and how it's due on Thursday. When she said they could go, Jack and Elsa were the first out of the classroom and the lockers.

"If I know you any better, I'd say you love school but want to go back home," Jack said.

"You're right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa said.

Elsa walked calmly to her bodyguard and he escorted her to the car. The chaffeur drove her to her new home as she could not live with her family due to distance. She got her bag and walked inside her house. She grabbed her phone and rang her parents

"Hello, Elsa. How is it at Burgess high?" her mother asked.

"It's okay but it is really crowded and there's this guy that invited me to hang out with him at recess and lunch!" Elsa spat out.

"So? Did you hang out with him?" her father asked as they had it on speaker phone.

"No. I said that I did not want to hang out with him or his friends or be near them. After that, I walked away," Elsa informed.

"Good girl. Stay away from any boys that might be trouble!" her father praised.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT ELSA ON THE PHONE? HELLO! How are you? How was school? Is there any cute guys there?" Anna exclaimed.

"Hello, Anna. I'm good. School is okay. It depends on how you define cute but I guess some of them are cute!" Elsa said.

"Have you made any friends?" her family inquired.

"Not yet. I have to go now. I've got homework to do now. Goodbye!" Elsa said.

Her family said goodbye and she hung up. She grabbed her maths homework sheet and finished it. She wandered around the house unpacking things with the help of her bodyguard and maid. The house had a second story and and a balcony overlooking the backyard and beyond. Elsa was standing on it thinking. Her life would be lonely for the year until the holidays, when she would visit her family or they would visit her. She thought about getting something to make the house lively. She thought about getting a cat but she realised it would only be outside and that it would wander around the neighbourhood. She then thought about getting a puppy. A puppy would be perfect. It could run around outside during the day when she wasn't home and it could come inside at night. She told her bodyguard that she would be going down the street and he nodded. She walked to the car and the chauffeur drove her to a pet shop. She walked in, closely followed by her bodyguard, and made her way to the dog section. She asked the attendant if their were any golden retriever puppies but he shook his head. She sighed then asked about rottweiler puppies. He nodded and led her to them.

"Which one is the runt?" Elsa asked.

"The runt would be... that one," The attendant said pointing at the one that was nearest Elsa.

The attendant picked the runt up and placed it in Elsa'a arms.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"It's a boy," the attendant answered.

Elsa said thanks and picked out two metal bowls, a collar, an indoor bed and a kennel. She made her way to the counter and was surprised. It was Jack. Jack was behind the counter.

"Hello. What would you like to buy?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um, the puppy, two large, metal bowls, a collar, an indoor bed and a kennel," Elsa answered, confused.

Jack looked at everything that she had and said the price. Elsa payed and walked out. That was rather awkward. Her bodyguard packed the stuff in the boot and Elsa sat in the car with her male rottweiler puppy. She decided to call him Koda. Elsa put the collar on him and Koda tried to get it off. Elsa laughed because it was unsuccessful. The bodyguard climbed into the car and the chaffeur drove them to the place where she could get Koda registered. After that, the chaffeur drove her to the supermarket to get dog food and then he drove her home.

* * *

Why did Elsa get a dog from here? There are better pet shops! Jack thought. She seemed surprised to see him. That made Jack think about why she was surprised. She was the one who didn't want to hang out with him and his friends during the breaks. Her bodyguard was just creepy. How am I supposed to get her to trust me when she doesn't even want to be near me? Jack thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack finished his work shift and his mum picked him up. He went to his room and made a start on his homework. He got stuck on one of the thirty-three questions so he googled the answer on his laptop. After an hour of brain-melting maths, Jack finished and put it back in his bag. He searched Elsa up and only just opened up the first web page when he got a phone call. Jack picked up his phone and saw a strange number. _That's weird. How did they get my number?_ Jack said hello into the mouth piece and heard a voice. A female voice. The female voice of his kidnapper.

"Jack. I have heard that you are in Elsa's home group. Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes and how did you get my number?" Jack said.

"While you were unconscious we hacked into your phone and added your number. Is Elsa talking to you?" she said.

Jack pressed a button to record the phone call.

"Not really. I invited her to hang out with me during the breaks but she kinda said no. Um, after school she came into where I work and bought stuff. Other than that, she's not talking to anyone. Her bodyguard is a bit creepy though," Jack answered.

Her phone must've been out of range for a couple of seconds because it went static. Jack waited a couple of seconds after the static had gone but there was nothing. He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. She had hung up on him. He turned it off, stopped the recording and started to read the website.

 _Elsa Winters is the first-born daughter of the CEO of Snow and Ice companies. It is said that Elsa will inherit the throne for this multi-million dollar company. Elsa has already started working there and knows the trade secrets. She used to attend Arendelle high school and she is now currently attending Burgess high school._

Jack shook his head and went onto another website.

 _Elsa Winters is a smart, rich, beautiful girl. Her parents own the multi-million dollar company called Snow and Ice. She is well-mannered and sometimes, she helps her parents with running Snow and Ice in Arendelle when her parents are away. Elsa never goes anywhere without her bodyguard. She used to rebel against it but now, because she is older, she accepts that they are there to keep her safe. Elsa has been kidnapped before and she knows the risks of being without her bodyguard._

Jack's eyes widened at this. He looked at the time and he almost fell off his chair. He had been researching Elsa for half an hour. He turned his laptop off and went out to the kitchen.

"Hey. What were you doing in your room?" Mrs Overland asked.

"Homework. I had trouble on some of my questions for maths so I went on my laptop and googled the answers. Then a friend from another home group called and I don't remember giving him my number and he asked me about that rich girl, Elsa Winters, being in my class and the connection went static so I hung up. Anything else that you would like to know?" Jack said.

"Elsa Winters. Doesn't her parents own Snow and Ice or something like that?" she pondered.

"Yes!" Jack said, dragging the word out so it came out long.

His mother shrugged and went back to preparing tea. Jack stared at her for a couple of seconds before going outside to look for his sister.

"Jack. Are you going to play with me?" his sister asked.

"Yes, Pippa. What are we playing?" Jack asked.

"We are playing Guardians of Children. I need a bad guy!" Pippa answered adorably.

"It's Guardians of Childhood! Pippa, you know those stories are made up, right?" Jack informed.

"It can't be made up if the characters are real!" Pippa said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"In that case... FEAR ME! FEAR THE BOOGEYMAN!" Jack yelled.

Pippa screamed as Jack surged forwards and picked her up. He swung her around in a circle and put her down.

"Jack! That wasn't fair!" Pippa complained.

"The villains never play fair. So, because I am a villain, I won't play fair. Plus you haven't told me who you are!" Jack teased.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, as I always am!" Pippa sighed.

"Well, you could've been Jack Frost," Jack shrugged.

"Jack Frost? Who's he when he's home?" Pippa asked.

"Jack Frost is a spirit that can control winter. He flies around, creates blizzards and things that you can't imagine. It is said that nobody can beat him at any winter sports, especially snowball fights!" Jack replied.

"Oh, so he's like you?" Pippa stated.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Jack Frost died and became an immortal. Do I look dead to you?" Jack exclaimed as if he was actually sad.

Pippa shook her head and then fell down laughing. Jack snorted and walked inside.

His mum was smiling at him. He smirked.

"Tell your sister that tea is ready!" his mum told him.

Jack opened up the door and yelled "Pippa! Tea is ready!"

Pippa ran from the other side of the backyard, to the door and pushed Jack out of the way. Jack stumbled back but he didn't regain his balance. Instead, he fell backwards against the couch.

"Pippa, apologise!" their mother commanded.

"Sorry, Jack," Pippa said.

Jack, still winded, got up and sat at the table. Pippa sat in front of him, on the other side of the table. Their plates were placed down in front of them and they dug in. Man, Mum makes a good lasagna! Jack thought and when he had finished, he went for seconds. He finished that and looked in the freezer for ice-cream. He found some chocolate ice-cream. He reached in the fridge for some chocolate topping and there was a full bottle. He grabbed a spoon and moved back to the table to eat it. His mother shook her head and said something like "chocolate addict." Jack looked up and smirked and then continued to eat. His mother and sister watched him, one with great interest and the other with disgust, and Jack couldn't care less. Jack looked at his sister's look of disgust and remembered, she was allergic to chocolate. Jack stood and up put the bowl in the sink and started the dishes. His sister went to her room and his mum turned on the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Koda was annoying Elsa. No matter what she did, the little puppy infuriated her. She said sit and Koda did the exact opposite. That night, she fell onto her bed in utter exhaustion. She got up and got into her pyjamas and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly.

In the morning, Elsa shot out of bed and went to check on Koda, who had been left in the laundry all night. He seemed alright and he had not made the floor dirty. Elsa thought that was good. She picked him up and carried him outside. She set him down and he ran amok. He ran to the grass and sniffed. Then he ran to the flowerbed and piddled. He ran everywhere sniffing and peeing. Elsa laughed and went back inside and shut the door. She had breakfast and got ready for school. She got into the car when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at who was calling her. It was her parents. She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Mum. Hello, Dad. How are you today?" Elsa greeted.

"Elsa. Whatever happens, don't go anywhere alone!" her father warned.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Where's Mum and Anna?" Elsa panicked.

"You're mum is with me. Anna is at school. They're coming for you, Elsa. Don't let anyone go near you without your bodyguard!" he yelled into the phone.

"DAD!" Elsa cried.

But there was no answer. The phone had gone blank. Elsa was shocked. The people that had attcked her parents were coming for her. The bodyguard looked oblivious but he knew what had just happened. The drive to school was long and worrying for Elsa. She kept thinking about her parents and if there was anyone in the school that meant her harm. She scrambled out of the car and grabbed her bag from the boot. She walked to her locker with a calm expression on her face while her mind screamed at her to get back into the car and drive to Arendelle to see if her parents and sister were okay. She opened her locker and took a deep breath. She grabbed the books for the lessons she had that morning. SOSE for the first two lessons and HPE afterwards. She hardly paid any attention in SOSE and when Miss Lock, the teacher, asked her what was wrong, she replied that she was missing her family and working with her dad in the company. Miss Lock had nodded sympathetically. When it was time for the changeover, Jack cornered her.

"What's going on? In all the lessons, you never act like like. Besides, it's only the second day. What's wrong?" Jack questioned.

"I miss my family, that's all!" Elsa said hurriedly.

"That's not it. I saw you go to your locker this morning. You were fine. What's really going on?" Jack pushed.

"I got a call from my father this morning and he had been attacked and the person or people that attacked him are coming after me!" Elsa hissed.

Jack looked stunned. Elsa pushed past him and ran to the gym. Jack followed suit. They got into their particular changing rooms and got changed in record time. Ms Roselt didn't even notice that they were the last in the gym. They played a couple of games against the other class. Ms Roselt's class won every game but it was mainly because of Jack. He was the best sportsman out of the two classes. Five minutes before the bell was meant to go for recess, they were allowed to change. The bell went and the rush to get to the lockers had begun. Elsa grabbed her food and some of the popular girls surrounded her.

"Well, who are you?" the tallest girl asked.

Elsa stood up straight and said, "I'm Elsa Winters. My father runs the Snow and Ice but I'm sure you already knew that. Tell me, if you're popular, why don't you dress nice. I'm sure you're parents are rich enough to provide better clothes for you. At least, I'm independant and don't need my parents' money. Goodbye!"

Elsa pushed two of the girls aside and walked off. The look on that girl's face was priceless. She scoffed and walked off. The other girls hesitated and went after her. When Elsa looked back, Jack was smiling and shaking his head at the same time as if he was amused but knew that was the wrong thing to do. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. Elsa shrugged and continued on her way. The rest of recess passed and the popular girls sought her out. Each time, Elsa made a new argument for each of them. The end of recess passed and Elsa made it to her locker without the girls finding her. She grabbed what she needed for science and made her way down to the labs. She put her stuff on one of the tables in the front row, next to where Jack was sitting.

"Hey, Snowflake!" Jack whispered.

"Hey, Frost!" Elsa whispered back.

Jack looked a bit shocked that she had even answered him. Elsa turned her attention back to Ms Dowling. She explained the practical that they were doing and everyone understood. They had to work in partners and Jack and Elsa went together. They did everything they had to do and made their way back to the desks. Once, everyone had finished, Ms Dowling checked and she said that Jack's and Elsa's were the best. They worked together again for the next prac and then they cleaned up. They walked out as the bell went and Elsa went up to Jack and asked him if she could hang with his friends and himself. Jack nodded but he was confused.

"Yeah, okay," Jack answered.

"Thanks!" Elsa responded.

She followed Jack to his friends and introduced herself. She saw the popular girls twice but each time she saw them, they avoided her. They obviously didn't like being near Jack and his friends. After lunch, Jack escorted Elsa to her locker and she was grateful.

* * *

It was time for English. This was the one lesson that Jack actually liked because it's easy. He always wrote the best narratives. Ms Pattendon was a good teacher and for the lesson, they played games like hangman and jumbled words. She gave them a homework sheet on verbs. Not unlike the sheets that Jack had got before. The bell rang for the end of school and everyone rushed to their lockers. Jack and Elsa were the last two to close their lockers.

"Hey, Elsa. If you need someone to call here's my number!" Jack said as he wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Um, thanks?" Elsa squeaked.

"No problem, Snowflake!" Jack responded.

"Snowflake? Isn't that going to far, Frost?" Elsa asked.

"Frost? Nice one. It's not going to far, unless you don't like having nicknames that suit you!" Jack answered.

"And how exactly does Snowflake suit me?" Elsa questioned.

"Your family runs Snow and Ice. Your complexion is pale, like a snowflake. What more explanations can you think of?" Jack said.

Elsa sighed and walked off, leaving Jack to stand there, watching her. He shrugged and went his own way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack walked into his bedroom and his phone rung. He checked the number that flashed on the screen. The number of his kidnappers.

"Hello, Jack. Is Elsa talking to you?" she asked.

"Yes. She hung out with me and my friends today," Jack informed.

"Your friends and you!" she corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I gave her my number if she needs anything. Hopefully, she'll ring me. Bye!" Jack said before he hung up.

As soon as he put his phone down, it rung again. Jack was about to decline the call when he saw the number. He didn't recognise it.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Hey, Frost!" was the answering message.

"Ah, Snowflake. Decided to ring me. Well, this had better be a good reason as I was about to start on the English homework," Jack stated.

"Well, it depends on what you define as a good reason. I'm lonely and I need company as," Elsa said then whispered the rest, "my bodyguard, chauffeur and maid don't speak to me!"

"Where do you want to meet?" Jack asked.

"Um, is there a good ice-cream shop here?" Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, on the main street, next to the ten-pin bowling centre and the ice-skating rink," Jack replied.

"Good. I'll see you there in ten minutes!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Okay, don't get lost!" Jack teased.

"You probably just jinxed me!" Elsa scorned.

"See you there!" Jack said.

Jack took the phone away from his ear, only to discover that Elsa had already hung up.

* * *

That was... Why did I ring Jack? Why did I say that I wanted to be with him? I am so stupid? Elsa scoffed at herself in her mind. She didn't know why she was wanted to be with Jack. She had a puppy to train. She knew that she couldn't back out now. She put on fresh clothes and went out to the car, her bodyguard and chauffeur following her. She hopped in and waited for the chauffeur to ask her where she wanted to go. She said where they were headed and they were on their way. When the car was parked, she clambered out and went into the ice-cream shop. She saw Jack at one of the tables and went over to him.

"Hey. I assume you want to get ice-cream and a milkshake first," Jack wondered.

"Yes please," Elsa said.

Jack pointed to each section as he explained what they were for. Elsa nodded and ordered her ice-cream first. While she was up, she ordered a milkshake as well. When she sat down, Jack got up and ordered what he wanted. She started to eat her chocolate, choc mint and cookies and cream ice-cream and her peppermint milkshake. When Jack came back, she saw his ice-cream. It was fully chocolate and his thick shake was chocolate as well.

"Did you know that you are a chocolate addict?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I did actually. My mum tells me all the time!" Jack said.

At the mention of the word "mum", Elsa's face fell.

"Sorry. I am so stupid. Have you called them? Have they called you?" Jack questioned.

"No. I'm so worried about them. I don't even know about my sister and I don't want to call because what if something bad is happening to them?" Elsa said.

Well, I'll tell you what. After this, let's have some fun. I'll take you bowling and then, after you win the two games, I'll take you ice-skating. How does that sound?" Jack suggested.

"Good!" Elsa said, grinning.

They finished their ice-creams and drinks and headed to the ten-pin bowling centre. At the entrance, Jack bowed and said, "after you, madam!"

They went and got the shoes they needed and got their lane. Jack paid in advance for the two games but Elsa wanted to pay for herself. Jack had refused to let her pay. They played the games and, as Jack had said, Elsa won both games. They changed back into their normal shoes and walked to the ice-skating rink. Elsa paid, and they got into the skates and head out onto the rink. Jack taught Elsa how to skate because she couldn't skate. They had fun and they could do whatever they wanted because they were the only ones that were skating. They were there for at least an hour and Elsa was skating beautifully. When Jack fell over, he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Che ore sono?" Elsa asked.

"Did you seriously ask me what the time is in Italian?" Jack remarked.

"Yes, I did!" Elsa said.

"Sono le quattro e mezzo!" Jack stated.

"It's 4:30? Wow. Time really does fly when you're having fun!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does. Do you need to go somewhere?" Jack said.

"No. I was just wondering," Elsa said.

"Well, now we're just talking, do you want to go sit down and call your parents?" Jack asked.

"But what if they have been captured?" Elsa asked.

"Then, I'll do the talking and make out that I captured you. Is that alright?" Jack said.

Elsa nodded and they skated to the exit and sat down in the seats. She pulled out her phone and went into her contacts. She saw her dad's name and hesitated. Jack touched it and rang him. He took the phone ot of her hands and held it to his ear. They waited anxiously for her dad to accept.

"Hello, Elsa how are you?" her dad asked.

Jack quickly handed her the phone and she answered "Hello, Dad. I'm good. What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean happened this morning?" was what came back.

"Dad, you rung me this morning saying that they were coming for me! You said that I shouldn't go near anyone when I'm without my bodyguard!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Mmph!" a silence before, "Shut up, you! Well, Elsa. I didn't think that you'll remember that. Well, your parents are okay, a bit battered and bruised. Don't worry, we don't have your sister. She got called before you saying that she needed to stay at a friend's house until a special password was said over the phone. We were originally going after you, but you weren't there. So, I'll tell you what. Hand yourself in and we'll let them go and we won't go after your sister," he said.

Elsa was in shock. They wanted her, not her family. She didn't know how to reply.

"Where do I go?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry. You don't need to go anywhere. At least, not with your bodyguard. Walk around alone at night and we'll do what needs to be done!" he instructed.

Elsa bit her lip. Her arm lowered and Jack took the phone.

"What makes you think she hasn't already been captured?" Jack said with a lowered voice, making out he was an adult.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, someone had to get to her before the others. I'm just the lucky one who did!" Jack responded.

Elsa snapped out of her reverie. Jack was pretending that he kidnapped her.

"You are lucky indeed but, I know you didn't kidnap her. I have my informants. So who are you?" he asked again.

"The person who just kidnapped Elsa. Say hello, Elsa!" Jack commanded.

"Mmph!" Elsa said.

Jack gave her a nod of approval and he went back to talking.

"See? Well, did you hear? I have kidnapped Elsa and there is nothing you can do about it!" Jack taunted.

"Turn around, boy!" he ordered.

They both shot up out of their seats and turned around. Standing there, was the man on the other end of the phone and he was holding Elsa's dad.

"DAD!" Elsa cried.

"Thought that you could outsmart me, right? Well, think again. Is it just you two here?" he asked.

"No, Elsa's bodyguard is here," Jack informed.

"Oh, you mean that man in the tuxedo at the entrance. Yeah, I may have knocked him out. So are you going to come with me like good kids?" he said.

"Why should we?" Elsa asked.

"If you don't, Daddy here will get it!" he answered.

Jack pulled Elsa back as she took a step forward. He whirled around so he was in front of her.

"Elsa, what are you thinking? Get out of here! I'll handle it!" Jack whispered.

"No. I have to save my dad!" Elsa responded.

"They're not going to let your dad go! If you go with them, they will hurt him! Go and don't try to get your dad free!" Jack whispered again.

Elsa looked up. Her dad was unconscious and the man had a stun gun in his hand and he held it Jack's neck. He turned it on and Jack fell down, unconscious.

"Well, are you going to come with me?" he asked.

Elsa turned and started to run but he had grabbed her wrist and swung her into him. He put the stun gun against her neck and the last thing Elsa remembered was everything going black, as if all the lights had been turned off at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack couldn't move. What's more, he couldn't see and he couldn't talk. He was lying down in a very uncomfortable position with something heavy on his back. He laid there for a few minutes before he heard Elsa stir. From what Jack could make out, she couldn't talk either. He tried to sit up and he found it was a bit easier. Then he realised why he found it hard to sit up before. He and Elsa were tied back to back. Suddenly, he felt the blindfold come off him and he could see. He looked around and saw he was in a cell. From the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa had been hurt. There was a cut underneath her left eye and it was bleeding. He looked forward and felt a stinging sensation under his eye and...

He woke up. His head was on an angle because Elsa's head was resting on his shoulder and his head was resting on Elsa's. Wow, that had been some nightmare. Hopefully that didn't happen. Elsa squirmed and woke up panting.

"Oh my gosh! Did we fall asleep at an ice-skating rink?" Elsa asked.

"Um..." Jack started before he looked around the room, "no. I don't know where we are."

Elsa looked around and smiled in relief. There was a little rottweiler running towards her.

"Hello, Koda. How are you?" Elsa asked the dog.

Jack was stunned. Elsa was _talking to a dog_ like it was going to _answer_ her.

"You know that dog?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's mine. This is my house!" Elsa replied.

Jack snorted and stood up.

"Che ore sono?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Now who's asking for the time in Italian?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"Sono le sei!" Elsa stated.

 _Six o'clock already?_

"I have to go. My mum would probably be thinking that something happened. And I left my bike at the ice-cream shop!" Jack babbled.

"Miss Winters, do you need anything?" the maid asked in a very high-pitched squeak as she came into the room.

"Yes. Did Bruce or Clark bring in a bike?" Elsa responded.

"Yes. It is at the front door!" the maid squeaked again.

"There you go, Jack. Your bike is at the front door!" Elsa repeated.

"Yes. I heard," Jack said drily.

They both started laughing and Elsa led Jack to the front door. Jack grabbed his bike and rode home. Once there, he sneaked up to the front door so he could get in without anyone noticing. There was one thing he forgot about. Little girls just love to scream at their older siblings when they come back from a "date".

"JACK'S HOME!" Pippa screamed.

Jack heard it from outside and stood still in shock as his mother opened the front door.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Oh, um, good," Jack said.

"Something happened and he's not telling us!" Pippa said.

"I know, Pippa. What happened?" she interrogated.

"Can we please save the interrogation session until after tea? I'm starving!" Jack said.

The two females let him into the house and Jack attacked his tea.

"What happened?" his mother asked again.

"We had ice-cream, we went bowling, I lost both games, we went to the ice-skating rink and I taught her how to skate and we..." Jack started thinking about how he shouldn't say he slept at her place, "played with her puppy."

"Uh huh," Pippa remarked.

"Are you lying?" his mum asked.

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked back.

"What was the puppy's name, breed and gender?" his mum interrogated.

"It was a male rottweiler whose name is Koda and he is the runt of his litter," Jack said.

"Okay, you were telling the truth. You can go now," his mum said.

"He's lying!" Pippa groaned.

Jack went to his room so he couldn't be interrogated further.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked for messages. There was a missed call from his kidnappers and he ignored it. He turned the radio on his bedside table on and went on the local radio channel. Whispers in the Dark by Skillet was on and Jack was relieved that it wasn't anything by One Direction. _No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars and the whispers in the dark. No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes you know I'm never far! Hear my whispers in the dark!_ Jack loved the chorus and he sang along with it.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa turned on her radio and a song came up that she knew. It was Welcome to my Life. Oh, how she loved that song. _To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't now what it's like, welcome to my life._ Elsa sang and her phone rang. She looked at it and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" she asked, uncertain of who was calling.

"Is this Elsa Winters?"

"Who's asking?" she replied.

"Someone that you don't want to meet. Are you Elsa Winters?"

"No. I am her maid, Lois," Elsa answered.

"Well, _Lois_ , tell Elsa that she shouldn't trust anyone!"

Then the phone hung up. Elsa dropped it on her desk in confusion. Who would want to ring her besides friends, family and, possibly, kidnappers? She sat down and thought about the dream she had when she fell asleep on Jack. They had been kidnapped and she had 'woken' up and had been tied back to back with Jack. They had cut him under his eye and she had woken up. Elsa wondered if it had anything to do with the phone call she just song came on and it took Elsa a couple of seconds to realise what it was. Hero by Skillet. _I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith my faith today, I'm from falling off the edge today. I am just a man, not superhuman. I'm not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate. It's just another war, just another family torn. I'm falling from my fate today. Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live. I need a hero, to save me now, I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero, to save my life, a hero will save me just in time._

* * *

 _I've got to fight today, to live another day, speaking my mind today, my voice will heard today. I've got to make a stand, but I am just man, I'm not superhuman. My voice will be heard today. It's just another war, just another family torn. My voice will be heard today, it's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves. I need a hero, to save me now, I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero, to save my life, a hero will save me just in time._

"Jack, would you please shut up. You know you're giving your sister a headache having to listen to your awful singing!" his mum called.

"She won't have to listen to my awesome voice if she goes outside!" Jack yelled.

"Why are you always right?" was the answer.

"Because, I am your son and the day the mother gets outsmarted by the son is the day that mothers realise that they do not know everything!" Jack said sarcastically.

"I'll get you back for that!" his mother shouted.

"Yeah right! Guess what? If you get me back, I'll have to get you back and that will start a war that will finish with me walking out of the door with my stuff!" Jack stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Beep, beep, beep._ Jack's alarm went off and he turned around to look at it. He breathed in really deeply and turned it off. He got up and got dressed even though he was half asleep. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the cereal. He ate breakfast and his little sister sneaked up from him.

"Hey, bro. Whatchya doin?" she asked.

Jack almost jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that! And, for your information, I have school this morning, so I'm getting ready. Is that okay with you?" Jack snapped.

"Jack, be nice!" his mother scolded.

"She sneaked up on me!" Jack protested.

The females shrugged and did what they usually do on a Wednesday morning. God, how they irritated him. He finished his cereal, after a pun from his sister saying he was a serial, sorry, cereal killer. He packed his lunch and brushed his teeth. Jack still had time to spare, about half an hour, so he texted Elsa.

 _Hey._

 _Hello. What's up?_

 _Nothing much. How's Koda?_

 _So my dog is more important than me?_

 _Yep._

 _Well, in that case, he's fine. I'm great but, I guess you don't want to know that seeming I'm unimportant._

 _Just because you're dog is more important than you doesn't mean that you're unimportant._

 _Is that so?_

 _Yep._

 _You're a bastard._

 _So I've been told._

 _Huh. Anyway, I've got something to tell you. Can we talk at school?_

 _Are you forgetting that you sit next to me in home group?_

 _No. Just making sure that you want to talk._

 _Hey, I'll call you now._

He called Elsa at the same time that she called him. Eventually, they got it sorted and Elsa started talking.

 _Hey, uh, while we were, you know, sleeping, did you have a dream?_

"Seriously, that's what you wanted to talk about?"

 _Yeah. So, did you have a dream or not?_

"Yes. Why?"

 _In this dream, did we get kidnapped?_

"Yes, I 'woke' up tied back to back with you. There was a cut underneath your left eye and when I was cut underneath my eye, I actually woke up."

 _That is weird. You described it perfectly, almost as if it had actually happened._

"Hold up. You're not making any sense. How did you know I had a dream? Why did you say that I described it perfectly?"

 _It's hard to explain. Let's just say that I had the exact same dream as you except I woke up when you were cut. So, when we woke up, you were, I don't know about me but I think I was doing it too, acting strangely. So, when I got this phone call saying not to trust anyone, I remembered about the dream. Then you texted me this morning._

"Why would we dream the same dream?"

 _I don't know. It's called dream-sharing and I'm researching it now._

The phone went blank for a couple of minutes then Elsa came back.

 _Okay, so I just read a little bit about it and the website I was on said that dream-sharing is possible but the people that are sharing dreams are usually close, you know, boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife,best friends or family, that sort of thing. Anyway, it usually happens in the same night and the dreams can be almost the same or exactly the same, like ours. The two people that it happens to are usually dealing with the same thing. I have been dealing with the kidnapping of my parents and fear of getting kidnapped. Wait, have you been kidnapped lately?_

"Yeah, the day before you first came to school. The people who did it want me to get..."

 _To get what, Jack?_

"They want me to get close to you so that they can do something with your parents company. They also said some things to me about you."

 _Oh, Jack. Why didn't you tell me this before? Also, what did they say about me?_

"I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want you to hate me, also because they may have threatened me. As for what they said about you, they said that I am your favourite ice hockey player and that you have seen every game that I have played."

 _That's right. Wait, that's you? You're Burgess' star hockey player. Oh my god. I didn't expect that one._

"Hey, just because you know that I'm the star hockey player now doesn't mean that you can pay me out now!"

 _Oh really? Okay then, Fancy pants! Ha ha._

"Two can play that game, Teacher's Pet. Ha ha. In your face!"

 _Since when am I the teacher's pet, Frost?_

"Everyone says it. You are the one thing that is perfect, well, in the teacher's perspective anyway."

 _I hope that you're not saying this!_

"I'm not."

 _Hey, look at the time. I'd best be getting ready for school. See you later!_

"Yeah, see ya."

Jack put his phone down and the screen flashed on, saying that Elsa had ended the call. He grabbed his bag and went to school.

* * *

 _Okay, that was a really weird conversation. I hope that he doesn't bring it up today._ Elsa was a bit scared that Jack had the exact same dream as her but she did suspect it from when they woke up _._ Her chauffeur drove her to school and she half ran to her locker. Jack was waiting for her.

"You get driven to school, I ride a bike and yet, I still manage to get here before you!" Jack said.

"There was traffic!" Elsa protested.

"I was in it as well!" Jack stated.

"I live further!" she said.

"You live around the same distance as me plus you travel faster!" Jack informed.

Elsa sighed and pushed Jack away from her locker. She grabbed her books and head to home group. They sat down in their usual seats and everyone was looking at them.

"Aw, you're all jealous! Seriously though, get a life!" Jack said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone turned around and left them alone. All of Jack's mates were grinning and shaking their heads. The teacher walked in and read the notices off of the laptop.

"Hey, Mr Bannister, could we please have a seat change?" one of the popular girls asked.

"Why? You are all okay where you are seated now!" Mr Bannister stated.

"It does get boring sitting with the same people all the time. If we stay seated as we are, how are we supposed to get to know the other people?" she informed.

"Good point. Everyone, shift the tables so that that are in rows. You will sit in the spots that I give you!" he ordered.

Everybody did as they were told and shifted the tables. Everyone grabbed their stuff and stood around the tables but before Elsa could stand next to Jack, the popular girls surrounded her.

"Okay everyone, starting from the far side in the front row is Jackson Overland, Elsa Winters, John Smith, Evanlyn Araluen, Samuel Stone," Mr Bannister called out.

He went on and on with all the students and Evanlyn Araluen turned out to be the popular girl that wanted the seat change. Elsa wasn't happy that they were near each other but she was glad she was next to Jack. Jack seemed happy as well so all was okay until Evanlyn spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr Bannister, but Jack and Elsa were sitting together before the seat change!"

"So they were but, as you know, no one has made the move to be her friend except for Jack. So, for now, they can sit together!" he responded.

That ticked her right off and she shut up quickly. Elsa smiled. _That serves her right!_ Jack nudged her and smirked. Soon, it was time for the first lesson of the day. Ms Dowling walked in for maths. They continued from where they left off on Monday afternoon. After the double lesson finished, Miss Lock walked in for SOSE. Shortly after the forty-five minute lesson, the bell for recess went and as usual, Jack and Elsa were the first ones out. They grabbed their food and locked their lockers. They waited for Jack's friends to grab their food. They went to the canteen and Elsa went in and bought some food seeming she had money. Some of the other girls in the class came up to her and asked if she wanted to hang out with them. Elsa looked at Jack and he shrugged so Elsa went with the girls and Jack nodded, the expression on his face was unreadable. The girls were kind and seemed generally interested in her. She shared some stories about growing up and so did the three girls. Their names were Alyss Mainwaring, Cassandra Altman and her twin, Madelyn Altman. The three had been enemies when Alyss had thought Cassandra liked Alyss' boyfriend but they had sorted it out. Since then, they had been friends. They seemed to like Elsa and she liked them. They had such an easy-going friendship that Elsa felt like she fitted in with them. Elsa was almost upset that recess had ended but thought nothing of it. She raced up to her locker and sure enough, Jack was waiting for her. They grabbed their books for Italian and walked to class. Miss D'Onghia seemed delighted to see her and casually asked her "come stai?"

"Sto felice!" Elsa replied.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How are you? I'm happy!" she translated.

The rest of the lesson passed the same way Monday had, Elsa answering all the questions and shooting bad looks at everyone else. Jack smirked when Elsa did this and Elsa shook her head at him. After what felt like half an hour, the lesson ended and the bell for lunch had sounded. Elsa hung out with the girls and they resumed their discussion from recess.

* * *

Jack was happy that Elsa was making some new friends. She would be more friendly and hopefully more trusting towards him and maybe he could get her away from her bodyguard. He still didn't like what he had to do, but what would happen if he didn't?

"Hey, Jack. What do you think of that Elsa chick?" John Smith, the weird one in the group, asked.

"She's alright, I guess. She knows Italian and can speak it well. She's good at everything, really. Why? Do you like her?" Jack said.

"Yeah. She's beautiful, smart and I sit next to her..." he started.

"You do realise that she sits next to me as well!" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah but obviously, she doesn't like you as much as me!" John stated.

"Oh, really?" Jack replied, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Yep!" he said, oblivious to the sarcasm.

Jack snorted and looked away from John. John held his arms at his chest, elbows bent and his hands in fists, looking as if he had just scored a goal in a game. The other boys laughed and eventually, Jack joined in.

Jack looked at Aster and and asked him "what about you?"

"Yeah, the sheila's a beauty, mate. She's intelligent and that's what I like. If the sheila's sporty, that's great."

"And you, Will?" Horace asked.

"She's nice but I prefer Alyss. What do you think about her?" Will said.

"Same as you. She's nice, beautiful, smart, sporty and fun. I like her but everyone knows that I have a crush on Cassandra. And you, Nick?" Horace replied.

"Vell, she iz beautiful. Vhat more iz there?" Nick said."You are all hopeless. Did ya know that?" Aster exclaimed.

"I agree with you there, Aster!" Jack agreed.

"Wait, what? You agree with me? That's a first!" Aster said.

"Yeah. What's happening to us?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Jackson Overland?" Bunny asked dramatically.

"Still me. You should know that, Bunny!' Jack replied.

"Back to that? Seriously?" Aster questioned.

Jack grinned and nodded as the bell for the end of lunch went.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack hurried to his locker to get away from Aster and to get there before Elsa so that he could wait for her. He caught her slowly walking with the other girls, so he quickly got into his locker and grabbed his pencil case and planner for Performing Arts. He closed his locker and Elsa was hiding behind the door with her stuff.

"You got into your locker before me but I still finish before you. How is that possible?" Elsa asked.

"No need to brag, Snowflake. It won't get you anywhere in life!" Jack answered.

They walked to the classroom and took their shoes off and sat in a circle with the other year elevens. Mrs MK walked in, barefoot, and sat down with her laptop.

"Okay guys and girls. We are starting our first topic today. Can anybody tell me how to pronounce that word on the board?" she said.

Jack looked up and saw the word. Tableaux. Tableaux. Oh how Jack hated that word. He opened his mouth to speak but Elsa bet him to it.

"Tableaux. Pronounced Tab-low."

"Correct. Here, catch. Now, can you tell me what it is?" she informed.

"Tableaux is a still picture, or scene, created by humans on stage for entertainment purposes!" Elsa said.

Mrs MK nodded and tossed Elsa another Milky Way, which she caught, and then proceeded to stuff both into her mouth. Everyone stared at her and she just shrugged. Mrs MK divided the class into four groups and gave the class a theme for the tableaux, the beach. Jack's group did a shark attack and when the groups presented, everyone had the same idea. It went like that for the entire lesson. The teacher would give them a topic and the class had to think of a tableaux in groups and present them. About fifteen minutes left of he lesson, Mrs MK sat the class down and let them ask her questions about her life. The class asked random questions like "what video games do you play?" and "what consoles do you have?" The bell went and the class got their shoes on and walked to their lockers. Jack walked with Elsa and nudged her with his elbow. He put his school bag on the ground and pulled out his homework and started.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm catching up with the girls. Why?" Elsa replied.

"Just wondering. You have my number. Call me if you need me," Jack said.

Elsa looked up at him and smirked. She continued walking and left Jack behind. He hurried after her and saw her bodyguard. He looked different, somehow. Jack blinked a couple of times. He kept moving and tried to ignore the bodyguard but some sixth sense told Jack that the bodyguard was glaring at him, as if he knew what had happened to Jack and what he was told to do. He got in his locker and once again, Elsa was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"You're bodyguard looks different. Also, I think he was glaring at me before. Like, intensely glaring at me!" Jack answered.

"That's just you. Anyway, I promise that I will call you when I get home tonight," Elsa promised.

"Why would you need to call me when you get home?" he inquired, confused.

"So that you know that I am safe!" she replied.

Jack nodded and watched Elsa walk off towards her bodyguard. He turned away and meandered towards the bike shed and got his bike out. He put his helmet on and rode home. As usual, Pippa was waiting for him in the back yard.

"Hurry up. Mum is waiting to talk to you!" Pippa informed.

"Am I in trouble?" Jack asked.

"It depends on how you define trouble but yeah, probably!"

Jack put his bike away and made his way inside.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it!" Jack yelled quickly.

"You're not in trouble, yet. Just sit down," she said.

"Oh, thank the gods. Why do you want to talk?" he questioned.

"You left your phone home today. Somebody called you and when I asked who it was, they hung up. Do you know who it was?" she responded.

"How am I supposed to know if I haven't seen the number yet?" Jack asked.

His mum held out his phone and Jack pulled up the call log. That's bad. Why would they ring if they know I'm at school? He had a deep breath and looked his mum in the eye.

"I don't know who that was!" Jack lied.

"Really. Scroll down. That number has rung several times!" she snarled.

Jack did as he was told and yes, his mum was right. His kidnappers had rung him several times.

"What do you make of that?" she asked.

"Persistent. Don't worry though, Mum. I rung up when they tried saying that my computer has a virus," he lied again.

"Really? They tried telling me to hurry up and do something!" his mum said.

"Yeah, hurry up and let us fix the virus on your computer. You know that they hack into the computer to steal information, right?" Jack argued.

"Fine. If that number rings again, I'm reporting them to the cops!" she shouted as Jack ran to his room.

Jack quickly called them.

 _What do you want?_

"You need to stop calling me. Mum answered before and she just said if you keep ringing she will get the police!" Jack whispered.

 _Okay. How's it going with Elsa?_

"Pretty good. I think that she trusts me!"

 _Okay._

Jack heard the phone stop and Jack quickly went into his call log.

His phone rung and he answered it. It was his kidnappers again.

 _Okay, new plan. Save this number and call it Fred!_

The phone hung up again and Jack saved the number and called it Fred.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elsa was having fun with the girls. They went shopping and Elsa couldn't remember having a shopping spree this big before. Her parents wouldn't allow it. They all got their hair done and got expensive sunglasses. They walked into a bikini shop and they all brought bikinis. Alyss got a light blue one, Cassandra had a red one, Madelyn got a green one and Elsa got a dark blue striped light blue bikini. They paid and walked out, only to see Jack's mates staring at them.

"Hey, Will!" Alyss called out, waving her arm above her head.

The boys walked over, Horace blushing lightly.

"Hello, Horace," Cassandra said quietly.

"Hi," he mumbled back.

"Hey, it's Elsa! How you going, babe?" John asked.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me babe? I don't even know you!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You will one day, babe!" he promised.

"One day, maybe. Just not today. Now please, stop calling me babe!" Elsa commanded.

"Maddie, how's it goin'?" Aster asked.

"Good, Bunny. How is your eating habits? Still eating rabbit food?" Madelyn asked playfully.

"You're as bad as Jack! And yes, I still eat salad!" Aster snapped.

"There you go, Bunny. The source of all your troubles!" Maddie pouted.

"Oh ztop it!" Nick said, almost bellowing.

He knew how to get people to shut up. A big man, or boy in this matter, can certainly discourage conversations and arguments.

"Quiet down, Nicky boy. Jack reckons I'm the loud one!" John said to nobody in particular.

"No, Jack reckons you're the crazy one. He's right!" Cassandra informed.

"Meh. Unimportant!" John dismissed Cassandra's statement.

Jack was listening to their conversation a couple of metres away and Elsa was the only one who knew it. Horace caught her looking unblinkingly and he turned around and just missed seeing Jack dive behind a bin.

"What were you looking at Elsa?" he asked.

"Just thinking that I saw Jack. I must be imagining things!" Elsa said.

As everyone was looking at her, with confused looks on their faces, it gave Jack enough time to tip an entire 1L coke bottle, filled with ice and no coke, down the back of Aster's shirt.

"Bloody hell!" he cried.

Jack started laughing hysterically, everyone did too after a while. Everyone except Aster, who was too busy shouting and cursing about how cold it was on his tanned skin. Since Aster's shirt was white, the back of it went transparent. At that moment, Toothiana walked right up behind Jack and scared the living daylights out of him. Aster and Toothiana were the only ones that laughed. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and sighed, except for Jack who was hyperventilating.

"Why would you do that?" Jack cried.

"You were an open target. Plus, you did get Aster!" Toothiana accused.

"I didn't scare him, I just poured a litre of ice down his top. I thought you would enjoy it seeming you have a crush on him!" Jack countered.

Aster's mouth hung open upon hearing that Toothiana had a crush on him. Everyone mimed shutting Aster's mouth behind his back and, out of Toothiana, Aster and Jack, Jack was the only one who saw the gestures. He started laughing and it was contagious. Soon, the entire group was laughing and it many minutes to stifle the laughter. When they finally did, Elsa noticed the song that was playing.

 _Help me, Father. I don't think I'm ever gonna stop now, ever gonna stop now. I started a war because I could and all you did was hold me down._

"Hey guys, it's SOUL by Short Stack!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Who gives?" John asked.

Elsa tilted her head and looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face.

"You've never heard of Short Stack?" Alyss asked.

"You haven't lived!" Cassandra added.

"Cutest band ever! And they're Aussies, too!" Maddie said.

"See? They know who Shaun Diviney, Andy Clemmenson and Bradie Webb are. Why don't you?" Elsa asked.

"They broke up and stopped writing songs!" Jack answered.

"Yeah, but they have reformed and have released a new album: Homecoming. You should really listen to all of their songs!" Toothiana exclaimed.

"Looks like we're in for torture boys!" Aster admitted.

The girls all dragged their respective guys by their arms and dragged them to the cars. Elsa had Jack, Alyss had Will, Cassandra had Horace, Toothiana had Aster and Maddie had to drag both Nick and John. They drove to Elsa's place, in their own cars, and Elsa almost jumped out of her car and got her keys to unlock the house. When the door opened, she ran to her bedroom to grab all of the albums and a radio before running back downstairs and plugging the radio into a free power outlet. She grabbed their first ever album, Stack is the New Black, put it into the radio and cranked up the volume. The others all filed in as the songs started playing. After the album finished, Elsa put the next album in: This is Bat Country. Soon they were on the Art Vandelay and then the Homecoming album. The boys realised that the girls were right. Elsa even got her laptop to search up the band. All in all, it was a great day. Elsa suggested that they could stay there for the night and watch Short Stack TV on the television as well as the video clips. When John asked how Elsa was planning for everyone to watch it on a tiny screen Elsa walked to the tv cabinet and pulled out a HDMI cord. Everyone nodded and texted their parents and they all agreed to let their respective kids stay there. Elsa and the girls screamed with excitement and then Elsa asked what they wanted for tea and they all said KFC.

"You guys do realise what it means, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, Kid's Fattening Centre!" Elsa responded jokingly.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Long time. So, I was wondering, WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING? Please guys, I'm not sure if you guys are actually enjoying this, thinking it's shit (probably is) because you guys aren't reviewing! Anyway the Short Stack obsession the girls have is literally me right now. I downloaded most of their songs from youtube and have been listening to them on repeat. Everything mentioned about them, their albums, Short Stack TV etc. are all actually real. Go on youtube and watch it. They're really good. Anyway, please review. It would mean the world to me, and I maybe might update faster! Also, thanks to Kveykvagarm** **for pointing out that chapter 6 was from my other story, Rise of the Winter, and I have fixed it up if you want to go back and read it. Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The teenagers watched all thirty-six episodes of Short Stack TV and then watched Short Stack: Dares and Short Stack: Hate mail. After that, they watched all of their video clips. They had long since finished their tea, which was KFC, and they were all in a good mood. Elsa delegated rooms to everyone, everyone got their own room, before they all went wide eyed as they remembered that they had to go home to get some clothes, pyjamas, hairbrush, or comb for the boys, or in Jack's case neither, toothbrush etc. They all came back within half an hour and Elsa had a surprise planned. As everyone walked in the door, one at a time, over the course of half an hour, they all got a high five, to the face, with a pillow. The last one to come back was John and everyone ganged up on him. It was a funny sight, seeing this one guy get repeatedly whacked in the face with a pillow. Elsa slipped away to close the door and an all-out every man for himself pillow fight broke out in her lounge room. It went for about ten minutes before the maid walked in and scolded them. Elsa dragged them into the private lounge room on the floor above and it started again. This time, it lasted for hours. They finally stopped when John passed out unconscious after he got too many whacks to his face and head. Everyone all looked at his body, his limbs all over the place, and then Elsa and Jack just looked at each other, mischievous looks on their faces. Jack picked him up and Elsa ran to get some tape. They put him in the room Elsa allocated to him and together, they tied him up and gagged him. They quickly and quietly left the room and shut the door. Everyone gathered around and stood quietly until they heard groans, moans and grunts coming from John. Then they all cracked up laughing. After a while, Tooth and Aster had enough and tried to go help John but Elsa and Jack barred their way into the room.

"Do you want to join him?" Elsa asked them.

They shared looks of horror before walking backwards and straight into Nick, who grabbed their arms and held them firmly while Will and Horace walked towards them, tape in hand and grinning evilly. Tooth and Aster struggled to get out of Nick's grasp but it was no use. They were to share the same fate as John. Jack quickly ducked in the room to hold John still so that Aster and Tooth could be dumped in there. Jack and Nick raced out so that they could lock the door before their friends could escape. Alyss, Cassandra, Madelyn, Elsa, Will, Horace, Nick and Jack all raced down and listened to Short Stack again. At about 11:56 at night, they decided to check on John, Aster and Tooth before going to bed. Elsa stuck her head in and saw Tooth and Aster snuggled up on the bed and John sleeping on the ground with his butt stuck up in the air. She smiled and shut the door. She went into her own room and got changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Jack laid awake and thinking about how great that night was. He remembered that look Elsa gave him when John was unconscious. It was a looked that matched his own. He knew that they were thinking the same thing and he couldn't get it out of his head. Elsa Winters, future CEO of Snow and Ice, had an evil sense of humour. She had a good taste in music and Jack couldn't remember listening to Short Stack before this day; he had only heard about them. Jack smiled and fell asleep but his dreams were anything but reassuring.

He had turned Elsa in and she was looking at him. Disbelief written all over he face. She screamed out to him but he turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked away and Elsa screamed out his name before she went silent but Jack didn't dare look back, he didn't want her to see the tears streaming down his face. Their friends were all there, all looking horror-stricken at him and he couldn't care. He had betrayed them.

He woke up and the time on the clock on the bed-side table showed 6:30. Wow, some nightmare he had. Jack grabbed his phone and saw he had 3 new text messages from Fred. Knowing what it was about, he opened the messages and read them.

 _7 missed calls._

 _Why aren't you picking up?_

 _Are you with her?_

Jeez, he had to text them quickly.

 _Had a sleepover at Elsa's place with friends. Had phone on silent and in bedroom. Was in living room for hours._

Jack waited for it to send before scrolling through his Facebook to see if anything important came up. A few minutes later his phone buzzed in his hand. He went back to messages and saw the reply.

 _Okay. Keep us updated._

Nodding to himself, he went back to Facebook. He heard a light knock on his door and Jack jumped, startled. He raced to get his shirt on before opening the door. It was Horace.

"Hey, Horace. Sleep well?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" Horace replied.

Jack stepped out of the way to let him in and closed the door. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Horace.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I was thinking about asking Cassandra out but I'm not sure on what to do. Do you have any ideas?" Horace asked.

"Well, for the main thing, be yourself. Try to get her alone, invite her to a walk on the beach in the moonlight, something like that. Get on the jetty, wait until you're at the far end and then ask her. Get a red rose, or lavender. After all, lavender roses convey love at first sight. Bring some chocolate cupcakes. Romantic stuff like that," Jack answered.

Horace nodded, his face full of worry.

"Should I wear formal stuff or shorts?" he questioned.

"Depends, if you're going to take her to the beach, wear shorts and a buttoned-up shirt. If you're going anywhere else, jeans will do."

Horace still looked worried but who could blame him?

"Thanks, man," Horace said as he got up.

Jack watched him walk out of the room. He sat back down on his bed and smiled. Horace was going to ask his crush of about four and a half years out. When the others found out, Horace would most likely be paid out. Suddenly, he remembered that Aster, John and Toothiana were still tied up in John's room. Jack opened his door and almost ran into Elsa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Should we let our... captives out?" Jack asked.

"Oh god, I forgot about them. We should probably let them out now," Elsa agreed.

They walked to the locked doors and threw them open. The sight before them made their eyebrows raise. John was on the floor, laying on his stomach with his butt in the air. Toothiana and Aster were on the bed. Her head was on his chest and it didn't look comfy. Not to mention, they were all snoring. Jack shut the door as Elsa ran to find a camera. She grabbed one from her bedroom and made her way back to Jack. She gestured for him to open the door and she stepped in. She turned the flash on so that the picture clearly showed what was going on in the dark room. Elsa took about five photos, all from different parts of the room, before they started to wake up. She turned to exit the room and heard moans and groans behind her before a muffled scream of surprise from either Toothiana or Aster. She stifled a giggle and Jack closed the door behind her. Elsa got the photos up on the camera as Horace and Cassandra emerged from Horace's bedroom. When they saw Jack and Elsa with a camera, they blushed furiously and walked towards them.

"Please tell me you didn't take any photos of us!" Horace complained.

"You asked her? Nice, man!" Jack congratulated, even though he was shocked.

"Yeah, so does than mean you didn't take pictures?" Horace responded.

"Yes, but not of you. I took pictures of Aster, Toothiana and John. Here, have a look!" Elsa said.

She turned the camera around to show the pair the photos. Their reactions were priceless. Elsa flicked through the photos and every time, their reactions and facial expressions were different. On the last picture, they laughed as soon as they saw it. After they had finished laughing, Cassandra piped up with a question.

"When are we going to let them out?"

"Right now. I woke them up when I took the photos but, we aren't going to show them right away; I'm going to show the others and put it up on facebook and tag you guys but not them!" Elsa answered.

"Nice!" Horace exclaimed.

Elsa nodded before going to the kitchen to get a knife. Rushing back up the steps and into the room looking like a psychopath, she cut the tape and ripped the gags off of their mouths. She smiled innocently before ducking out of the room and grabbing the camera from Jack. She rushed to Alyss' room and knocked quickly before letting herself in. Alyss was on her phone, still in bed, right next to Will.

"Hey, Elsa. Why do you have a camera?" Will asked.

"I think you would want to see the pictures on it that I took in a particular room with three tied up teenagers!" Elsa replied.

"OMG! Really? You took pictures?" Alyss exclaimed.

Elsa rushed over and got the pictures up again. Like Horace and Cassandra, their reactions were priceless.

"Do they know about these?" Alyss questioned.

"No. I have a plan. We show these to Maddie and Nick and put them up on Facebook, because Horace and Cassandra have already seen them, and we tag us, them, Jack, Maddie and Nick but not John, Aster or Toothiana. Then, we wait to see how long it takes them to find the pictures. Sound good?" Elsa explained.

"That is a good plan! What's the bet, Aster finds out, then Tooth and John won't find out until someone tells him!" Will betted.

"$20. You're on!" Elsa agreed.

"Well, I can tell you now, Maddie and Nick didn't sleep together but go to Nick last because he is not an early bird!" Alyss suggested.

"I was going to do Nick next but hearing that, I will do him last. Thanks!" with a wink, Elsa left the room. She knocked on Madelyn's door and let herself in when she heard a reply.

"Okay, Maddie, I have some photos to show you!" Elsa said.

Maddie sat up straight and ran over to Elsa. Elsa showed her the pictures and Maddie jumped up and down in excitement, basically fangirling over the pictures, and silently screamed.

"Do they know about these?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to post it on Facebook after showing these to Nick and I'm going to tag all of us in them but not those three. Will and I have a $20 bet on Aster finding out first, then Tooth and John is going to find out last when someone finally tells him!" Elsa answered.

"Well, Nick should be up now, even though he's not an early bird. I heard him say something to himself, unless he's just sleep talking!" Maddie said.

Elsa smiled and went to Nick's room. She knocked very loudly to see if he was awake. She heard a grunt and assumed it meant that she could come in. She came in to see Nick massaging his temples. She walked forward tentatively and offered the camera to him. He took a look at it and grabbed it. He flicked through the pictures of them and he gave a jolly laugh at the close-up of Aster and Tooth on the bed. He gave the camera back to Elsa and she went to her room so that she could upload the pictures on her laptop. Once done, she logged on to Facebook and uploaded them. She tagged everyone, except, of course, Aster, Tooth and John and pressed post. She ran out of the room once she had shut her laptop and and she yelled: "It's done."

Everyone instantly checked their phones while the Excluded Three wore identical looks of confusion on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Aster recovered quickly. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through what Jack presumed was Facebook. He saw what Elsa had just posted and went extremely quiet. He turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. Toothiana and John didn't notice, though. They too busy trying to speak. After all, they hadn't moved one inch and they stood there gaping, speechless. Suddenly, Tooth did an Aster; she pulled out her phone. Once she had seen the post, her eyes widened and she put her phone away.

"What is going on?" John yelled.

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. Finally, Alyss showed him the post and John nearly fainted. Maddie and Jack watched as Elsa handed Will a twenty dollar note. Elsa didn't look too fazed about losing a bet but Will looked shocked that she actually paid up.

"I didn't think you'd actually pay me!" Will whispered in her ear.

"I take bets very seriously," Elsa whispered back.

Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at the notification that came up. It was Fred. Worst timing ever! He swiped the notification across the screen to get rid of it and put it back in his pocket.

Jack spread his hands wide and asked,"so, what's for breakfast?"

Everyone laughed and they all rushed downstairs. They had a great breakfast, everything was already cooked and waiting for them. There was cereal, toast, sausages, bacon and lots more and every mouth was drooling.

"Well, dig in!" Elsa laughed.

Jack ate like an an animal. He was certain that he ate almost everything. After everyone had finished eating, Jack excused himself, saying that he needed the toilet, which was true. When he had finished his business and washed his hands, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages.

 _Do you have anything to report? Like a date with her where she won't have her bodyguard around? Or maybe telling her to go somewhere specific?_

Jack shook his head. They really needed to give him time. He got the keypad up and started writing his response.

 _No, not yet. She's starting to really trust me now. It might take another week._

 _Hurry up and get her alone!_

 _Jack took one look at the message and almost flinched._

He knew that he had to hurry up but he didn't want to put her in danger. He didn't want to lose his friends. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone, especially Elsa. This is a cruel world and Jack couldn't do anything to change the fact. Jack put his phone back in his pocket and walked out to the lounge room where he knew everyone was waiting. Just before he walked in, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He opened the door and the first thing that he saw was Nick pinning Aster and John to the floor, Horace sitting with Cassandra next to him, Alyss sitting on Will's lap, Maddie pinning Toothiana next to Aster and Elsa taking pictures of everything. Jack's expression was priceless. Nick cleared his throat when he saw Jack and the ruckus died down. Jack was still motionless so Elsa got a quick picture of him.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"YES!"

"No."

"Not really!"

"Do you want to?"

Everyone answered at the same time and Jack just shook his head and muttered that he just wanted to forget what he just saw.

"Miss Elsa! You friends are too loud. Tell your friends to go outside if they want to fight!" the maid scolded as she barged in.

Elsa nodded and waved her arm at the other teenagers. Everyone followed Elsa to the front door. Elsa led them to the nearest park and Jack felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and was surprised that it was the ice-hockey coach. He saw the other boys, besides John, pull out their phones as well.

"Wow, did the boys all just go antisocial?" Maddie asked, sarcastically.

"Are you forgetting about me?" John asked.

"Nope, you're not classified as a boy."

"Well, ladies, us boys have a training session to get to!" Jack declared.

"Why? Who just texted you?" Elsa inquired.

"That was our coach, Gordon Bombay, he just called a compulsory team practice."

"When?" Cassandra questioned.

"Half an hour from now," Horace answered.

The boys all turned and left, leaving the girls behind with John.

"Well, babes-" he started.

Maddie spun and hit John straight in the face. "Creep."

"I don't know about you girls, but I want to watch them!" Alyss stated.

"I'm in!" Elsa agreed.

The girls all nodded and followed the boys. John stayed behind because he was too busy groaning in pain.

"Wait up! We're coming!" Cassandra shouted.

The boys stopped and the girls caught up.

* * *

The girls sat in the grandstands waiting for the boys to come out and start their warm-ups. The entire team was in the changing rooms listening to their coach. Just as Elsa opened her mouth to ask when the boys were coming up, they had entered the rink. The team started skating around the edges of the rink, doing a few warm-up laps, with Jack in the lead. Elsa was stunned. Every time she watched one of his away games, she was always stunned at how he could skate. To her, he always appeared as if he was flying. It was just spectacular. The boys progressed into passing in pairs. Jack was warming up with Aster, which surprised Elsa, who assumed that Aster and Nick were going to warm up together. Will and Horace were in a pair and Nick was with someone else. As the training dragged on, Elsa noticed that Jack just seemed to fly over the ice, like he wasn't even trying. Both Cassandra and Alyss noticed this and smiled.

"He grew up on the ice," Alyss informed her.

Elsa swivelled in her chair to face them. "Really?"

"Yeah. When the coach first saw him skate at his first tryout, Bombay flat-out said that Jack was the best player that he had ever seen. Bombay also put him captain that year as well. Jack has been the captain ever since."

Elsa nodded. "When I was in Arendelle a few years back, about two years ago, I watched my first game of ice hockey. It was my school's team against Jack's team. We lost and you guys won. Jack was the best on the ice. I've made sure to watch as many games as I could, and every time Jack always stood out. Has he always been this good?"

"Every game, huh? But yeah, Jack's always been this good."

Elsa smiled as the power went out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone panicked. Elsa gasped as she tried to find her phone, her eyes still trying to get used to the sudden darkness. The girls all got their phones out and we turned our flashlights on and pointed them at the rink. The boys weren't there.

"Elsa Winters, if you'd kindly make your way outside without anyone else, that would be preferable," a voice over the speakers ordered.

Jack struggled against the man holding him. After the lights had gone out, his team had skated towards the exit and waddled to the change rooms. Jack had stripped in record time and shoved his stuff in his locker. He was locking it when a few men with guns had stormed into the room. They had taken one look at Jack and grabbed him. Now Jack was being held in the commentator's office while a guy sat at the microphone.

"Elsa Winters, if you'd kindly make your way outside without anyone else, that would be preferable."

Jack saw Elsa stand up but she made no move to go outside. Instead, she did something very surprising. She yelled back.

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

"Well, I suppose you might need some motivation," the microphone gestured to the guy holding Jack and shoved him towards the second guy. Jack struggled but the second guy pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Jack in the leg. His groan of pain was picked up by the microphone and Elsa's face fell. Jack saw her say something to the girls and then she walked out. The knife was pulled out of his leg and Jack hissed slightly. The guy stood up and walked out of the room while Jack was being tied to the chair with packing tape. Once the second guy was done, he left the room, leaving Jack struggling against his bonds. After a few minutes, the door was busted open and Elsa was thrown in.

"Jac-" she started.

She was interrupted by a blond pulling her up.

"Alright, Elsa. We have your parents and now, your boyfriend. I hope that you don't make things complicated."

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Information. Which your parents won't give us. They're too tight-lipped. You, however, are prone to leak out information."

* * *

Elsa frowned. They were right but she didn't understand why she was being targeted for information. Her parents knew more information than what she did. Her parents talked about the company all the time.

"So, what's the main password?" he asked.

Elsa did a double-take. "You... want the password? Why can't you just hack into the system?"

"We tried that but your company has some very interesting security. We couldn't get into it."

"And you didn't try hacking into the security?" Elsa questioned.

"No, we couldn't without installing a large file onto our computer. So, what's the password?"

Elsa gestured for the laptop that they were using. She opened up the tab that she needed and made sure everyone was in front of her before she typed in the password. The screen flashed with a notice warning her that she wasn't on a protected compter. She hit "ok" and passed the laptop back to them. They said nothing and they explored the worker's page. They wouldn't learn anything, as it was a random employee's page.

"Why isn't it showing us anything?" the brunette asked.

"I used my login. It's not my fault that it shows up with the employee page."

"What about your dad's login?" the blond asked.

"I don't know his password. He never told me. If he goes away, he logs me in on his work laptop and I don't logout." Elsa explained.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Elsa didn't know her dad's login credentials but she hadn't used her own. Not that they were to know, of course.

"So you can't really show us anything, then? I guess that you'll have to tell us. We know that you know. How much money does your company have?"

Elsa gulped. She didn't know the exact amount but she knew that the company had a lot. "Somewhere over 6 billion."

"Where does the company keep the money?"

"In a safe, in a bank. South Arendelle Banks. I don't know exactly which one but it's one of them. Dad never told me." Elsa admitted.

"We know the whereabouts of the exact bank. Next question: do you know the password for the safe?"

"Yeah, it's a fingerprint. Dad put mine in the database the other day-"

"So, we could use your fingerprint to open the safe?" he interrupted.

"I'm not sure. He put it in the database. I'm not sure if I can open the safe, though. It depends on whether the staff have uploaded my fingerprint on the safe database."

"So, we have to wait for how long?" the brunette asked.

"Probably about half a week, if not a whole week but I'm not sure."

"Could it be uploaded now?" he demanded.

"Possibly. I'm not sure, though," Elsa said.

"Right, are is there any way that we could get to the safe?" the blond asked.

"Not without Dad or me," she answered.

"Well, lucky that we have both you and your dad-"

"Then why do you need Jack?" Elsa interrupted.

"To make sure that you keep in line."

The blond nodded at the brunette and he grabbed Elsa and led her out of the room and to a black SUV, parked right outside of the front door. Jack came out a few minutes later and was brought in.


End file.
